Justice League: Kids These Days
by man of books and tv
Summary: As a new age of evil arises, familiar heroes rise to defeat it. Only this time, they are a lot younger. -Classic Justice League Characters reimagined as Teenagers
**JOR-EL**

Jor-El hated council meetings.

When he was a boy, he had believed that the council were the bastions of governance and justice on Krypton. His family had been in the council for a thousand years, each storied legends, and Jor El knew he was to inherit their legacy.

But the Council had fallen since its brightest days.

This _sentencing_ was only the latest example of that.

"General Dru-Zod, you are charged with War crimes against the Krypton. What do you plead?"

Slowly, Zod raised his head. The mighty general had been broken by his time in prison. His once clean shaven face now sported a matted beard. His noble uniform had been reduced to rags during his imprisonment. But the greatest change was in his eyes. Jor-El had known Dru-Zod's eyes since childhood, but any trace of his kindly friend was gone. His eyes were dead, filled with a cold fury.

"I am INNOCENT!" It was a guttural roar, echoing around the Council room. The chief elders began to whisper to each other. Zod continued.

"Every action I have taken, I have taken in defence of the Kryptonian people. The planet has been compromised, down to its very core. The Dheronians have been launching covert attacks against our planet for months now, but the Council has been too COWARLDLY to do anything about it! If these attacks had continued, Krypton was heading straight to Rao. Just ask Jor-El if you don't believe ME!"

There was a silence from the council as Zod's words bounced around the room. Slowly, one by one, the members of the council turned towards Jor-El. He began to sweat.

"Jor-El, can you confirm what this _madman_ ," the chief Elder spat out the word," is saying?"

Jor-El slicked back his hair. "All the previous scans of the core suggest that its instability has been increased since the attacks began. However, we also detected the creation of a new core drilling site, which may have altered the report. The BRAINIAC system was analysing the report, but if core activity continues at its current rate, it could cause complete planetary detonation."

The Chief Elder wiped his brow." BRAINIAC, can you confirm Councilman Jor-El's diagnosis?"

The Large screen at the end of the decadent, crystal council hall flashed to life and began whirl. A cold, electronic tone began to buzz in Jor-El's ears, eventually forming words.

"While I understand Councilman Jor-El's concerns, further advanced analysis proves his fears unfounded. The Core fluctuates as it always has since records began. The Core's activity has already began to stabilise, and the association between these alleged Dheronians attacks. It is my belief that it is of no concern."

The Council elder gritted his teeth to prevent a smile, but even he couldn't hide the beam from his face. "Well then. That settles it. Guards, please escort Dru-Zod back to his cell. I hereby declare him guilty, and Alura has already promised him to the Phantom Zone."

Zod raged at the guards, fighting off all their attempts to haul him away. He screamed, "BRAINAC! YOU LYING PIECE OF FILTH! WHAT DO YOU GAIN BY LYING? JOR-EL, DON'T TRUST HIM! FIND THE TRUTH! FIND THE…"

The slamming of the door cut him off.

"Well," the Chief elder sniffed. "Hopefully, that is the end of that. If there are no more issues to be presented before the council today, we should finish our session and reconvene tomorrow. Anyone?"

The council was silent, stunned by the scene they had just witnessed take place.

The Chief Elder smiled. "Well then. Council dismissed." And with that, he stepped down from his podium. The rest of the council rose with him, and started to filter out of the chamber. Jor el started to the follow the chief elder out of the room.

Drax-Ur raced after him. "Jor-El! My good man. Congratulations on the baby! A boy is it?"

Jor-El felt the smile grow on his face. "Yes a boy. We named him Kal."

"Kal-el! Great for a sure to be great boy!" Drax slapped Jor-El on the back and walked away, with a grin still dancing on his lips. Jor-El felt his s mile fade away. How he would rather spend his time with his new son than at this meetings. How he missed the sound of his laugh, or the feel of his wife's kiss. But he had to this, so Kal could have a future, and Lara could kiss him a thousand more times.

He caught up to the Chief Elder, slightly out of breath. The older man gritted his teeth at the sight of him, sighed, and spun round to face him.

"What is it, Councilman?"

Jor-El gulped. "I was just wondering if I could take a second look at the data Brainiac processed, Elder Zor. I know it may just be nothing, but BRAINAC has been acting erratically ever since the Oa Peace Process. I would just like to perform a quick check of his systems and double check the data."

Elder Zor gave Jor-El a sad look. "You understand, no matter the results, I will not overturn Zod's sentencing?"

Jor-El's heart sunk. He should have known the bullish old man wouldn't have let that get past him.

"I am aware, Elder Zor. But my concerns are not of a personal nature, I assure you. I have Krypton's best interests at heart."

The old man smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"If you want to do Krypton a favour Jor-El, I urge you, go home. Spend more time raising your son. He is the future. I'll even give you leave."

Jor-El shook his head. "While I might take you up on that leave offer, Elder, I must first ensure BRAINIAC is in full working order."

The Elder sighed. He was getting to old to deal with shit like this. He waved his hand and said, "Go. See it done. But straight home after."

Jor-El nodded, and ventured off to the computer room.

"While I appreciate the concern Councilman Jor-el, I must say I do not understand where it is coming from."

Jor-el looked up from the crystal pad that was lit up in front of him, scanning for any errors in BRAINIAC's programing. He gave an easy smile to the crystalline structure that passed for a computer on Krypton.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just a few red flags we had to check up on, make sure everything is in optimal working Condition."

The crystals buzzed in irritation.

"If you are hear about General Zod's claims about me earlier today. You must know that the Man was unstable, and deranged."

Jor-el grit his teeth.

"I know he was my friend."

"Well then, I am sorry to say it Councilman, but you have a terrible taste in friends."

Jor-el ignored the comment. He tapped his data pad again.

"Alright. BRAINIAC, could you please review the data collected."

The crystals glowed various different hues of blue, and a soft whirling lilted through the room.

Jor-el stared at the information streaming through his pad, before transferring it onto a screen. He scribbled notes furiously, his mouth agape. His eyes narrowed.

"BRAINIAC. You lied to the council! You lied about everything! The core is completely unstable. We barely have a day. I have to alert the council."

The crystals chuckled.

"Go ahead."

Jor-el didn't waste another second.

The moment Jor-el had exited the door, the room shifted. The heavy crystal columns were shunted to the side, and the floor split open. A single ship roses from the ground, steel laced with crystal, containing all the knowledge of Krypton.

BRAINIAC was gone.

As for the rest of the Story I'm pretty sure you know it.


End file.
